Oshimaida
Oshimaida (オシマイダー Oshimaidā?) are the main monsters of Hugtto! Pretty Cure. They are usually summoned by the employees of the Cryasse Corporation when someone is overflowing with negative energy, thus spreading their energy to everyone else, creating an Oshimaida. When an Oshimaida is defeated, it says the phrase ヤメサセテモライマス (Yamesasetemoraimasu?), which is a formal way of requesting termination of one's employment ("Please accept my resignation" would be an English equivalent). In addition, the Mou-Oshimaida will say the phrase Mou yamesasete moraimasu (モウヤメサセテモライマス Mō yamesasete moraimasu?) as it is purified. After George Cry's return in episode 23, they can create a more powerful types called the Mou-Oshimaida (猛オシマイダー Mō-Oshimaidā?, Wild Oshimaida). However if a Mou-Oshimaida was summoned on its own without a person summoning it. It won't be wearing a company ID badge around its neck at all making it go on a rampage. The Oshimaidas are voiced by''' Uronta Yoshida''' (吉田ウーロン太 Yoshida Ūronta?). Appearance They all look different. Sometimes their appearance and abilities are determined by the object they possessed, sometimes by the victim whose Prickly Powerer is used as source. Regardless of appearance they all wear company ID badges around their necks. List of Oshimaidas and Mou-Oshimaidas | Chararit Dr. Traum | Heart For You! |An office worker was angry about Hugtan's crying. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC04 |P.E Teacher |Can pull balls and a bat out of nowhere | Chararit | Heart For You! |Umehashi was depressed about not being able to convince Homare to come back. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC05 |Figure Skater |Can skate and fly | Chararit | Heart For You! |Homare felt that she had no future as a figure skater anymore. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC06 |Pot of flowers |Carnivorous plant | Papple | Heart For You! |Mari Sakita was feeling down about an upset customer. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC07 |Computer |Can extend its arms and uses Lulu's analysis data to evade attacks | Lulu | Heart For You! |Ranze Ichijou was angry that she may have lost the audition to Saya. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC08 |Railroad Crossing Signal |Can shoot lasers from its traffic lights | Papple | Heart For You! |A bunch of people are irritated about being stuck in traffic. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC09 |Cucumber |Uses cucumber as a club | Papple | Heart For You! |A group of monkeys are fighting over the Melody Tambourine. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC10 |Takoyaki |Can shoot takoyaki and spew fire | Papple | Hugtan's Tomorrow Powerer |The worker at the takoyaki booth is frustrated over trying to find a way to let Hana know that she actually attracted customers. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC11 |Chararit |Unknown | Restore | Trinity Concert | It was a final chance to prove himself to the Cryasse Corporation. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC12 |Vendor Machine |Can shoot soda cans from the compartments on its arms | Papple | Trinity Concert |From various sources who have had small amounts of Pricky Powerer. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC13 |Building |Can transform into a UFO to travel at faster speeds | Lulu | Trinity Concert |A female student, but it is not known what caused her to be targeted. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC14 |Trolley |Uses the wheel as a fan and can launch the wheel at super fast speeds | Lulu | Trinity Concert |Two workers at the daycare and Rita Yoshimi, the latter angry that the crying babies made her forget an idea for a design. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC15 |Musical instruments |With its microphone it can produce the noise through its ear-like speakers | Papple | Trinity Concert |A man, but it is not known what caused him to be targeted. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC16 |School Uniform |Can spin fast and extend its twintails to strike at long distances | Papple | Trinity Concert |Junna Tokura and Aki Momoi who are arguing over whether or not Homare is a good influence. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC18 |Fashion Designer |It can changes its outfit to fend off the Pretty Cure attacks | Papple | Trinity Concert |Rita Yoshimi is very frustrated when she can't think of an idea for a design. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC19 |Director |It held Anri Wakamiya captive | Jeros | Trinity Concert |Masato Aisaki was angry over Anri Wakamiya telling him off. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC20 |Rockstar |It can shoot fire from the neck of its guitar | Papple | Heart Song & Heart Dance! |The members of the band and their manager were arguing over whether they should play original songs or not. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC21 |Broom and dustpan |It can strike hard with its broom | Papple | Trinity Concert |A worker cleaning up trash who is angry. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC22 |Papple |It can fire a blast of energy from its mouth | Papple | Twin Love Rock Beat |She absorbed the dark energy she had around her when she fell into despair upon seeing George, a man she loved, with Jeros. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC23 |Skeleton |In its powered up form, it fires fireballs from its eyes | Daigan Dr. Traum | Twin Love Rock Beat |A woman is upset that the restriction to her device has been changed. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC24 |Beach Balls |It can transform into its Mou form | Jeros | Twin Love Rock Beat |Two boys who were angry for being scolded at for running near the pool. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC26 |Camera |It can rotates on its axis very fast | Jeros | Twin Love Rock Beat |Ranze Ichijou has a traumatic past with these leeks. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC27 |Traffic Cone |It can use one of its cones as a drill, but because it couldn't disturb the newborn babies, it was used as a projectile instead | Dr. Traum | Twin Love Rock Beat |A street worker who is upset of how many parking lots are there and she has no clue how. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC28 |Robot |With the bag on its back it can grab any item it needed in combat like a bomb, or a mallet |Bicine |Twin Love Rock Beat |The dog's owner is upset of how hard he and Ron tried they're not gonna win at this rate. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC29 |Candy |With the candy-shaped balls in its hand it can throw them like a shuriken |Jeros |Trinity Concert |A bike delivery man was being scolded by the store's owner for slacking off. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC30 |Tengu Statue |It uses a feather duster in combat, and a bucket to defend itself from incoming attacks |Dr. Traum |Twin Love Rock Beat |Dr. Traum's table tennis opponent who was frustrated that he lost. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC31 |JinJin & Takumi |It uses its four arms for combat purpose |JinJin & Takumi |Cheerful Attack |Both JinJin and Takumi abused the power of the Time Mirai Crystal. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC32 |Virtual Headgear |It traps peoples in a virtual world by expanding itself and turns the others into different fairy tale characters |Bicine |Cheerful Attack |Unknown |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC33 |Producer |It can fly |Restore |Cheerful Attack |A producer who was angry that his attempt to sabotage Anri during his performance backfired on him. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC34 |Hourglass |With the sand in its glass it can make a tornado |Jeros |Cheerful Attack |A woman who is tired and hopes that work is finish. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC35 |Traffic Cone |It can use one of its cones as a drill and as a projectile and can transform itself into a huge drill |Dr. Traum |Cheerful Attack |A man who is upset that someone has scraped him. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC37 |Dr. Traum |He can summon an army of Oshimaidas including the other monsters that were dealt in the Pretty Cure series |Dr. Traum |All・For・You! |Dr. Traum was way upset that the Pretty Cures were freed from his hold. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC38 |Ghost Doll |It has an enhanced super jump |Daigan |Cheerful Attack |A woman who is upset when she scraped her foot while walking. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC39 |Original Form |It causes all time to stop |Restore |Heart For You! |Unknown |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC40 |Perfume Bottle |It can multiply the squeezer to attack its foe and help it to stand back up when knocked down and used the cap itself to spray a huge mist that'll send its foe flying |Jeros |Tomorrow With Everyone |Unknown |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC41 |Palace |It has octopus-like tentacles to attack its opponents and to walk around |Bicine |Tomorrow With Everyone |Emiru's grandfather was upset that the rest of the family was disobeying him. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC42 |Flower |With the ice skates on it's feet it can glide across the slippery ice |Restore |Tomorrow With Everyone |Anri Wakamiya is in bad shape it looks like he won't be skating anytime soon. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC43 |Dragonfly |With the wings on its back it allows it to fly in the air and it can do a rapid fire of purple energy at its enemies |Bicine |Tomorrow With Everyone |Unknown |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC44 |Knight |As a giant it can block all of the Pretty Cures' attacks with its pair of huge hands |Restore | Tomorrow With Everyone |Reira Yakushiji, who was upset that her own daughter is growing up and that one day she won't be acting alongside her. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC45 |Jeros |She can fire a blast of purple energy from her hands |Jeros | Tomorrow With Everyone |Jeros drank of what's left of this Time Mirai Crystal that she has collected in this cup into herself. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC47 |Bicine |Unknown |Bicine | Tomorrow With Everyone |Bicine has no clue on what is going on. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC49 |Frog Train |Since its a frog-themed train it uses its tongue to attack his opponents |Fumito Chise | Tomorrow With Everyone |Fumito Chise is upset about Uchifuji who has still mentioned him about his deadlines. |} Etymology Oshimaida can be translated as "it's the end". Mou can be translated as "really".Category:Hugtto! Pretty CureCategory:Hugtto! Pretty Cure CharacterCategory:MonsterCategory:AntagonistCategory:Cryasse Corporation